Love Lost
by ichocolate21
Summary: 2 years has passed and the Teen Titans have disbanded leaving unresolved feelings between the members. But when a new enemy appears the titans will be forced to put their feelings aside and work together again. Will the Titans be able to mend their broken bonds to fight off the enemy or will love truly be lost forever? BBXRae StarfireXRobin Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_The moon shined brightly in the night sky. It was peaceful and the sky was clear. Thousands of stars were in view. Today was the day Raven thought to herself. She had no other choice, she had to leave. As she walked out of the tower, she began the war with herself. With one foot out the door and the other still inside, she debated turning around, waking her friends up, and telling them of her departure. But the other part of her knew that her resolve would crumble if she saw her friends beg for her to stay, especially him. She couldn't see him no matter what. She thought long and hard before she finally walked out the tower. She hadn't taken more than three steps when she heard him._

"_Going somewhere?"_

_She didn't have to turn. She couldn't, she didn't want to face him._

"_Yes, I'm leaving."_

"_Rae, please…Don't do this" Her heart began to pound at the sound of her nickname._

"_I have too."_

"_Why? If I did something than tell me and I'll apologize. Please you don't have to leave."_

_She knew what she had to do; this is why she wanted to leave while they were sleeping. She couldn't take much more of this. Soon she would turn around and bury her face in his chest, telling all of her true feelings; all her wants and all her desires. She felt electricity run through her body at the feeling of his hand gently holding hers. While the touch was gentle, the resolve was strong. He wasn't going to let her leave. That's when he said it._

"_Raven, I love you, I always love you no matter what happens. Please stay with me"_

_All her emotions threaten to flow out. She wanted to obey their commands. Stay with him! Be happy! Obey! Stay! Don't go! But she knew couldn't. Their relationship was doomed. She swallowed down her emotions._

"_I never loved you Beast Boy. I thought I could try to love but in the end it's impossible to love an immature fool." God, how she hated use those words. It was the exact opposite of what she felt but it was the only for him to let her go. Sure he might hate her and curse her existence but at least he'll be safe. Who knows maybe after a few years he will forget all about her and this moment. She knew she hurt him, she knew that the lie worked. Beast Boy let go of her hand and she could hear him struggle to keep the tears back. She wanted to hold him, to tell him she was sorry and that she loved him as well. She wanted to feel his lips on her once again. But she didn't, as soon as Beast Boy hand left hers, she started walking again._

"_Goodbye Garfield"_

***Beep* *Beep***

Raven groaned in annoyance. Her mediation was interrupted by a continuous beeping. She tried to clear her head of that memory that still haunted her. That was two years ago. Raven, now 18, removed herself from the lotus position and landed on the ground. Her black leotard was gone, now replaced with a long black dress with cuts on both sides revealing her legs. Her short bob was gone as well and her hair now flowed freely past her shoulders. She did keep one thing from her past, her cloak, the source of the beeping. Raven didn't know why she didn't just leave it at the tower. Perhaps she wanted some piece of memory of the good times she had at the titans' tower. It stopped beeping after a year ago. I guess the titans finally gave up looking for her, or so she thought. It was strange that it was beeping now. Curious, She flipped open the transmitter. It frizzled a bit before a recognizable face came into view.

"Long time no see Rae, didn't actually expect you to answer"

Raven felt a smile begin to form on lips, she had miss this cheery voice.

"Cyborg, It's has been awhile hasn't it?"

"That's a major understatement." Cyborg chuckled.

Cyborg hasn't changed a bit as far as Raven could tell. His face was still the same and she couldn't see his body in the screen.

"And to what do I owe this unexpected phone call?"

Cyborg stared at Raven for a moment, his face instantly serious.

"We need you to come back to the tower Raven"

"You do? What for? Can't the all mighty teen titans take care of any foe? Surely you don't the help of ex member." Raven said sarcastically.

Cyborg shook his head. "No it has to be you. After all this, enemy is more close to you than anyone"

Raven appeared puzzle for a second before realization set in. No, he couldn't mean… Could he?

"Don' tell me…"

"Yes."

Trigon was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven stood in front of the newly design Titans Tower. It was still the same t shape but the new technology was noticeable. Raven let out a gusty sigh. She was having another war with herself. While she was happy to be able to see her friends again, she knew the reunion wouldn't all be just peaches and crèmes, especially in regards to one green comrade. Still, Raven thought to herself as she placed her hand on the door scanner. If trigon was indeed back she knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat him on her own. She needed her team. She needed the Titans. The door swooshed open and Raven took in a deep breath before stepping into the tower.

"RAVEEEEEEEENNN!"

Raven felt the breath she just took in knocked out of her as a pair of strong arms held her in a tight bear hug.

"C-can't…B-breath" Raven barely let out.

"Oh! My apologizes friend Raven. I'm just so happy to see you!" Starfire let go of Raven and proceeded to bounce around not even noticing Raven grabbing her chest and coughing, struggling for air. "This is truly a glorious day!" Starfire turned around to see raven still on the floor gasping. "Are you alright friend?"

"Never been better Star" Raven said her breathing finally normal. She looked up at Starfire and had to do a double take. She was no longer the young teen from her past. Starfire hair was still a fiery red but it was no longer tame. Her mane was in different twist and twirls as it passed her bottom. The color of her suit was still same but the suit itself was different, if she could even call it that. It looked more like a one piece bathing suit with various cuts and splits only barley covering up the stuff that needed to be cover. Starfire sure was bold, that was for sure. Raven could never show off that much skin. She noticed that Starfire still had on the same kind of above the knee boots. Raven smiled, she wasn't the only who still had mementos from the past.

Starfire squealed with delight. "Friend! You are smiling!"

Raven looked confused, but then she remembered. She didn't have control of her emotions back than so she always used to hide her feelings.

Raven scratched her head "Um… Yeah, it took some practice but I can finally let some of my emotions free. Just don't get me angry, I still can't control rage yet."

Starfire nodded her head in understanding "Very well Raven, I will try not to get on the nerves"

Raven let out a soft giggle. "You really haven't changed a bit Starfire, well um…personality wise." Raven said motioning to her clothes.

Starfire looked down at herself "Is it too much? I could make more alterations?"

"Too much? More like too little!" Raven giggled again.

"Really? Hm… My fellow Tamaraneans would call this too conservative for a girl of my age, especially since I have passed the age of betrothal. "

"Ah that's right…" Raven said as the nostalgia of their adventure to stop Starfire marriage flashed through her head.

"Hey now don't go remembering past missions without me" Cyborg exclaimed as he entered the room.

Starfire quickly flew over to Cyborg and enveloped him in the same bear hug as she did with Raven. Lucky for Cyborg he could handle that much pressure. That's when Raven remembered something.

"Hey, where's Robin?"

Starfire and Cyborg immediately broke apart as a darken look crossed Starfire's face.

"He'll be arriving soon"

Raven looked from Starfire and to Cyborg than back to Starfire. "Um… is everything alright Starfire?"

Starfire winced before answering. "Everything is fine friend, It's just that… me and friend robin did the breaking of up."

Raven eyes widen in shock. "Oh…" Raven clumsily uttered.

Starfire forced a smile on her face. "Don't worry friend Raven! Me and Robin left each other on happy terms. Everything is most joyous between us." Raven could tell she was lying, it was so obvious but she decided it was best to drop it. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Robin left the team a year after you left to assist Batman in Gotham. This will be our first meeting since he left."

What? Robin left the team. Raven was shock to hear this news. He was the last person she expected to leave.

"Starfire had to go back to Tamaran a few months ago to stop a revolt that Blackfire led." Cyborg said continuing to fill Raven in on what had happen during her departure. "So almost everybody left the team?" Raven muttered still in disbelief. This wasn't just a reunion for Raven. It was a reunion for everyone. But one question still lingered in her mind.

"Wait a minute. So who's the new leader of the titans?"

"I am…" A voice said from a top a stairwell.

Raven looked upwards to see who spoke and nearly collapsed at the sight of him.

"Hello, Raven."

There on the top of the stairs was Beast Boy, but he wasn't alone. Right next time him, holding his hand, was Terra.


	3. Chapter 3

What is she doing here? How could this have happen? Wasn't she dead? Did she get her powers back? WHY WAS SHE HOLDING BEAST BOY HAND?

These were only a few of the thoughts that crossed through Raven's mind as she glared at the scene before her. She wanted to scream these words at him, at them, but instead she took a deep breath and placed her hoodie back over her head, covering her face. She didn't want to look at the two of them. How could he stand to touch her?

"Welcome back friend Beast Boy! I assume you are ready to commence the meeting yes?"

Beast Boy eyes continued to burrow holes into Raven as he responded to Starfire question.

"Not yet Star, we can't start till Robin gets here."

"No need to wait up, I'm here" a voice entered the tension filled room.

Raven looked over to the voice and smiled at the sight of her teammate.

"Robin!" Raven and Cyborg quickly walked towards to Robin to greet him.

She hugged him tight. It's really been too long. She missed the boy wonder.

Robin hesitated for a second before hugging her back. He wasn't used to Raven showing so much affection. The last time he hugged her was when they defeated Trigon and that was ages ago. Still he was glad to see her.

"It's good to see you Raven, How have you been? Wait a minute. Did your hair get longer?" Robin asked casually twirling a strand of her hair through his fingers.

"Yeah I did. I guess it was more of hassle to keep cutting it than to just let it grow out."

Robin chuckled at the comment and released Raven to give Cyborg a high five; it was then that he finally turned his attention to Starfire.

"Hello…Starfire."

Starfire looked like she was punched in the gut at the sound of Robin voice addressing her. Raven could feel her emotions radiating off her body.

Discomfort.

Desire.

Regret.

But Starfire did a good job of hiding her true feelings as she plastered a smile on her face.

"Greeting Friend Robin, It truly been a long time since I last seen of you. I see you have grown quite taller since our last meeting." Starfire grinned trying her hardest to sound cheerful and happy.

Robin opened up his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this reunion, we really need to start this meeting."

Everybody nodded in agreement and began to gather around the table, taking their seats. Cyborg decided to leave his seat unoccupied to lean against the wall while Raven, saving Starfire from further discomfort, placed herself in between Robin and Starfire. Terra and Beast Boy sat across from them. As much as Raven wanted to blast Terra to another dimension she knew that she had to keep her cool, especially if Trigon was back. Still Raven was confused as to why she was back…and why the other titans were so nonchalant about it. Instead of asking all the questions that was rushing through her brain she decided to ask the least one she wanted the answer too.

"So what's going on? You said Trigon is back right?"

"Well, he's not technically back, at least not yet."

"What do you mean?"

Beast boy motioned to Cyborg to cut on the monitor. Immediately a hologram appeared in the middle of the table.

"This is a map of an underground cavern on the outskirts of town."

"Really? It looks more like one of those lame maps from a RPG." Robin said bluntly.

"Why is this map so squiggly?" Starfire questioned innocently.

Beast boy sighed in annoyance "Look I never was in the cavern so I couldn't chart it accurately. I don't know what's down there."

"So how were you able to make this?"

Beast Boy looked towards Terra. 

"Oh…" Robin said embarrassed that he asked such an obvious question.

"Anyway back to the subject at hand." Beast Boy said as he slapped a bunch of files on to the table making the hologram disappear.

Raven looked through the files. "This is…"

"They were found in Brother Blood's cell."

"Brother Blood? What does he have to do with anything?" Robin asked.

"An unknown assistant has been sending those to him for months, than a couple weeks ago he was broken out of prison, probably by those same assistants."

"Assistants? You mean there was more than one?" Starfire asked despite already knowing the answer.

Beast Boy nodded "The whole security team was knocked out and when they came too, he was gone. Those files, Raven, I'm sure they look familiar to you."

Raven nodded. "These are ancient scrolls from Azarath. How did he even get these? They were supposed to be lost forever."

"Care to tell everybody what they say?"

Raven skimmed through the scrolls. She let out a gasp as her breath quickened.  
"Friend what's wrong?" Starfire put her arm around Raven in attempt to calm her down.

"These scrolls tell of another prophecy…a prophecy that Trigon will return."

The room went silent.

Beast Boy picked up the scrolls and began to read. "_When the embodiment of pride meets the blood of evil, the maker will return and seek vengeance on this ill-fated world."_

"What does that mean?" Starfire asked Raven

"I-I'm not sure, this is the first time I heard of this."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Brother Blood is trying to summon Trigon and we need to stop him."

"BB and I were able to find his new hideout. We think that cavern is where he is trying to summon Trigon." Cyborg added mentioning the map.

"There is one thing I still don't understand" Raven started. "Why did you need the team to be together again?"

Beast Boy was silent as he bowed his head. A minute pasted before he answered. "I don't know all the details about Blood's allies. I don't know how strong they are or even how many they are. The fact that they took down a whole prison doesn't exactly ease my worries. I-I couldn't do this on my own."

"Gar needed all you guys help for this." Terra said as she placed a comforting hand on Beast Boy shoulder. Raven growled at the sound of Terra's voice. How dare she call Beast Boy that nickname? Raven clenched her fist as she tried to calm down her breathing. She wanted to rip her head off. Rage was threatening to come out and do just that.

"And why are you here?" Raven tried her hardest to sound normal but in the end the question oozed with hatred.

Terra frowned at Raven's question.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the best at moving earth. Since this is an underground cavern you guys needed someone to reach it. Gar needed me too!" Raven clenched her teeth.

"Terra isn't the only outside help that I recruited." Beast Boy added to the response. "I ask Robin to bring someone else along as well." Starfire tilted her head in confusion while Raven glanced at Robin.

"What is h-" Raven was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Is that..?" Beast boy started to ask.

"Yes, she's right on time."

Everybody watched Robin get up and walked to door. A collective gasp went over the room as a figure step through the door.

"Hello, I'm Barbara Gordon. But you can call me Batgirl" The figure said with a smile.

_*Hiyah! I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, they really motivated me (and made me laugh).Sorry, this chapter took so long. This week has been hectic. _ Anyway Thank you for reading! Till the next chapter! (I promise it will come faster than this one did.)*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Protected by the mounds of earth, in a darken cavern, a figure walked sluggishly down a hall. He knew he should hurry as the other was waiting and yet he couldn't bring himself to walk any faster. This was to be expected after all, this was his talent. Oh well, He thought as he approached the closed door to the chamber. He opened it with a light push and stepped into the room. There they were, gathered around a round table. They looked at him in annoyance. "You're late" One of the figures said, his eyes filled with anger. "Yeah sorry about tha-""Silence!" another figure interrupted. "We wasted enough time as it is; we have no time for your feeble excuses, Sit. Now." He took a seat without hesitation. "Now than how are things proceeding?" the interrupting figure asked. "Excellent, the awakening should happen any day now, all we need is our little lamb". "Yes I am aware of this, don't worry she should be appearing soon, but the real problem is her little posse." One of the figures chuckled. We will take care of them. The interrupting figure nodded before he flinched for a moment. He was quiet as an eerie smile spread across his face. The other figures looked at him, puzzled. _

"_What is it?"_

"_They have arrived."_

"HUGH" Terra let out a grunt as she moved another large boulder from her path. The underground cavern was deep and she needed to be careful with her approach or else they would all fall into it. The other waited patiently, each occupied with their thoughts. Batgirl and Robin casually propped against a tree laughing at their adventures in Gotham, Cyborg retuning his arm to prepare for the underground conditions and Starfire was staring off into space. Raven was also staring but not into space. She kept stealing glances at her green teammate who kept checking his transmitter for the map. Time has been good to him she thought. His skinny body has been replaced with an athletic tone one. He easily towered over Raven now. She chuckled at the memory of her constantly having to look down to speak to him. But that wasn't the only change. He was colder and more serious. Raven couldn't wrap her head around all these changes. Especially the biggest one, she thought as she took a glance at Terra. With all these changes he should be renamed the Changeling. Raven laugh at her joke. Still she couldn't help but have this gut wrenching feeling that she was the cause of all these changes, and she hated that thought.

"All right, Team gather around" Beast Boy voice broke Raven train of thought. The others quickly stopped what they were doing and gather around their leader.

"I been thinking about a game plan for a while now and well…I think we should spilt up"

"But Friend Why?" Starfire protested already hating the idea of separating. They just got together; surely Beast Boy didn't want to split them up again.

"Sorry Star but there is tons of tunnels down there. It will take us hours to find the right one if we all go together. We'll have a better chance in finding all our enemies if we separate. It's for the best" Beast Boy responded as Starfire lowered her eyes in disappointment.

"So how are we splitting up?" Cyborg asked.

"Well…" Beast Boy started as he pulled up a hologram of the cavern. "The east side has the more levitated and rigged areas. We will need the most acrobatic and the best flyer in the group to get through here, that means you and Robin, Starfire." Starfire let out a gasp while Robin face showed a sign of discomfort. They both didn't like the idea even if it did make sense.

"So you and Terra take the center tunnel?" Raven asked trying to understand the plan.

Beast Boy shocked his head.

"Actually Terra will be staying outside. We need someone guarding us just in case anybody tries to bury us down there. She has a better sense of the environment up here. You and I will explore the center tunnel."

"What!? Why!?" This was the last thing Raven wanted. She knew she wouldn't be able to control her emotions when it was just the two of them.

Beast Boy let out a sigh as he ran his finger through his hair. "Look, the main tunnel leads straight to the largest area in the cavern. It's highly plausible that's where they are planning to summon trigon. You're the only one who can stop him."

Raven clenched her teeth. "Ok but why do I need you with me?"

Beast Boy was silent for a moment "We don't know what's down there. You don't know if it will be filled with water or covered with rocks. Lucky for you I can withstand any of those conditions. Trust me you're the last person I want to be stuck with. But it has to be done. Deal with it"

Raven flinched at his harsh words. She wasn't expecting that response. It left her speechless and hurt.

Beast Boy ignored her response as he turned his attention to Cyborg and Batgirl.

"That leaves you two to handle the west side."

Cyborg nodded in acceptance. "Sounds like a plan. It will help us become better acquainted." Batgirl said flashing Cyborg a smile.

"I'm finished!" Terra walked towards the group covered in dirt.

Beast Boy walked towards the hole that Terra created.

"It was deep but I reached it."

Beast boy smiled at her. "I knew you would."

Raven felt another pang in her heart. She clenched her chest and sighed. I can't do this she thought.

Her team was obvious to her feelings, as Beast Boy spoke again.

"If you find anything or if you are in danger, use your transmitters. We don't know what's down there but one thing is for sure. It's up to us to stop it. If we fail, the world will end." Beast boy let those words sink into the team for a second before he continued. "I wish everybody luck. Titians GO!" With that everybody separated. The battle was on!


	5. Chapter 5

Cyborg and Batgirl walked in silence, their attention focus solely on their environment. They have been walking for a few minutes without anything eventful going on. Batgirl twiddled with her thumbs in boredom. She needed some excitement. She was hoping that an enemy would grace her with their presence so she can get some much needed exercise. It's been a while since her last battle and she was worried that she was greeting rusty. Sadly the seemingly never ending tunnel showed no sign of an enemy, only more darkness. She glanced at Cyborg who was walking in silence, his red eye showing no emotion as his flashlight illuminated the darken tunnel. Seeing that he wasn't going to strike up a conversation Batgirl too k the opportunity to start one herself.

"So…How does it feel to see all your teammates together again? You must be thrilled."

Cyborg shifted slightly at the sound of her voice but didn't turn to look at her.

"It's surreal. I still can't believe we were separated. Everything feels so normal… like nothing happened." Cyborg said as he continued to stare down the hall.

"Yeah Robin never stopped talking about his time with the Teen Titans. Bruce was practically begging for him to shut up." Batgirl chuckled at the memory of Batman flinging Robin out of the bat cave so he can get some peace and quiet. "Every date we went on he would mention you guys, he really missed everyone." Especially Starfire Batgirl thought frowning to herself.

Cyborg finally turned to look at Batgirl after hearing her last statement.

"Um…did you say dates?"

Batgirl looked confused for a second. "Um yeah…I know Robin doesn't look like the romantic type but when he asked me to be his girl I couldn't resist." Batgirl said her cheeks flushed.

"You and Robin are dating!?" Cyborg said flabbergasted.

"Yes we are…Is there something wrong with that?"

Poor Starfire.

"It's n-nothing. Its jus-"

Batgirl held up her hand signaling him to stop, her face instantly serious.

"What is it?"

"Ssshhh…" Bagirl put a finger to her lips as she pointed down the hall Cyborg squinted his eyes to what she was looking at.

He could make out a black glob sitting on the floor. Upon closer inspection he could see it wasn't a glob, but a guy.

"This must be one of Brother Blood little helpers. Seriously through what kind of villain sleeps on the job." Cyborg asked in disappointment.

Batgirl shrugged her shoulders equally disappointed; this was going to be easy, not much of a workout.

Cyborg walked over to the sleeping figure and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Buddy! Rise and shine!"

The man slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Ugh what is it?" He rubbed his eye sleepily before looking at Cyborg in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"Finally awake huh? Sorry but you're coming with us, and don't even try to resist." Cyborg said as he pointed his cannon in the guy's face.

The guy seemed unimpressed as he let out another yawn.

"So you must be the posse." He let out a sigh. "This sucks…and I was having such a good dream too."

"Sorry buddy…but don't worry. You'll be able to sleep more in prison."

The guy stared at Cyborg for a moment before flashing him a grin. "You're pretty cocky aren't you?"

Before Cyborg could respond his was blasted by dark energy.

"Cyborg!" Batgirl cried out as she rushed to his side.

"I really not in the mood to fight but since you interrupt my nap; I guess I can play for a bit." The man said as he walked closer to Batgirl

Terra lay on the ground bored. She stared at the sky in anticipation, she couldn't wait to go back home.

Terra closed her eyes as the memory of the last time she was at home passed through her mind.

"_Beast Boy?" Terra said surprised to see her former green teammate at her doorstep. She quickly shut the door behind her in case her foster parents were wondering who she was talking too._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Beast Boy flashed her grin as he gazed at her knowingly. "I thought you didn't know who I was?"_

"_I-I D-don't! I just…um…" Terra struggled to find an answer._

"_Terra it's okay… I know why you did it. You wanted to be normal right? To forget all of Slade influences, including me."_

"_I'm sorry Beast Boy. I shouldn't have lied."_

_Beast boy shook his head. "No I'm sorry…for what I'm about to do."_

_Terra looked confused as Beast boy look at her pleading. _

"_Please Terra, I need your help. I know I'm asking for a lot here. I'm asking you to give up the normal life that you always wanted but please I'm desperate."_

Terra couldn't turn away from Beast Boy after hearing his explanation. She left that very day. She owed it to him to help stop the evil that she once helped. After all she also ended the world in her way when Slade finally thought he won and killed the titans. She shuddered at the thought of her old mentor. Her feelings conflicted as her mind went back to reality.

"Beast Boy" Terra whispered softly as she placed her hand over her eyes.

"Your boyfriend perhaps?" A male voice made Terra spring up.

"Who are you?" Terra said her closed fist glowed yellow as a few pebbles rose off the ground.

The man lifted up his hands innocently. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you, just thought you could use some company. You looked kind of bored."

Terra scoffed. "I don't conversate with my enemies."

"But I'm not an enemy. Look, here my name is Livius." Livius presented one his hands to Terra motioning for her to shake it.

Terra stared him down as he placed his hand back at his side.

"Don't like handshakes huh? That's ok, I don't like them either. I always thought it was too formal. Not a good greeter at all." Livius said as he casually took a seat on a lone rock

Terra still stood staring down at him in confusion. She looked him up and down, trying to figure out what his deal was. He was wearing black skinny jeans with beat up sneakers his face was hidden with a green hoodie. Something about him seems oddly familiar and yet…Terra knew she never met a Livius before.

"Beast Boy…That's the green one right? He did look kind of beastly."

"You were spying on us?" Terra said ready to let a rain of earth upon him.

"Um…sorry but you guys are kind of on my territory, do you blame me? I'm glad you're not bad guys through." Livius pulled out a cigarette. He shook the box towards Terra who shook her head no. Livius pulled out his lighter next and lit the cigarette. Terra finally unclenched her fist and relaxed a bit. He didn't seem all that bad, even though she still didn't understand why he was here. He couldn't be an enemy. No enemy would give away their position and act so friendly. But then again…didn't I do just that? Terra sighed.

Livius let out a puff. "Troubled? Would it happen to do with your green boyfriend being with that cloak chick?"

Terra snorted and looked away from him. "Please, they already broke up, Beast Boy not the type to put romance before a mission."

"Still I would be mad with jealously if I saw my boyfriend traveling down a tunnel with his ex. It spells bad news. Don't tell me…you're not a little bit jealous."

Terra turned to him to response only to see Livius standing a centimeter from her face. His eyes were pitch black and yet she could have sworn she could see something else in them… a tint of green.

Terra was hypnotize by his eyes and continued to stare into his endless pupils.

Her face went blank and her blue eyes turned dark green.

"You should check on them Terra."

Terra nodded slowly in agreement as she began to sluggish walk to the hole she created, entering the cavern.

Livius chuckled softly to himself as he let another puff of smoke out.

"My work here is done."

Batgirl lay on the floor. She struggled to lift up her body but she had no energy. She didn't feel like doing anything despite the fact that her life was in danger. She took a quick glance at Cyborg who was trying to will his body to do the same.

The man towered above Batgirl as he let out a laugh.

"Feeling pretty lazy aren't you?"

"W-what did you do to us?"

"Hehe what's the point of telling? You wouldn't understand. Besides I helped you. You might as well save your energy; there is no way you're going to defeat us. Once we have Raven We ca-"

"Raven? Why do you want Raven?"

"Crap…looks like I revealed too much." The man put his hand over Batgirl's face. "Good bye Batty it was nice playing with you" He said as his hand was covered in a black glow.

"Segenam!"

The man turned to face the voice who called him.

"Oh…Hey Blood. I was just about to erase our little lamb's posse."

"Don't bother; we must get ready for the ritual. Leave them." Brother Blood said as he began to walk away.

"Are you sure?"

"They are irrelevant to our plans, killing them would be a nuisance." Blood said as he walked past Cyborg. He leered down at him. "They are like cockroaches; don't waste your powers on pesky bugs."

"Blood…" Cyborg said through clench teeth. Anger rose inside him. If only he could move he would make Blood eat those words.

"As you wish." Segenam removed his hand from Batgirl's face and followed after Blood. She felt energy return to her.

"Hold it right there you cowards!" Batgirl screamed as she ran in the direction of blood and Segenam.

"Batgirl, Wait! Don't go!" Cyborg cursed as he looked down at his mechanical legs. That blast had overridden his system causing a malfunction. He looked towards the darken tunnel as he screamed Batgirl's name.

But it was already too late. Batgirl was gone.

_Hello everybody, just wanted to say I think the next chapter is going to be a lemon, a hot and heavy scene, a scene with sexual content, a…whatever you want to call it. Just wanted to make sure it was okay with everybody. I'll add another warning when I post it but let me know your thoughts okay? I can't tell you who it's going to be between you'll just have to wait and see but before that I wanted to make sure it was okay with everyone. Keep leaving reviews I love reading them! Okay, till the next chapter~ Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter has mature content! Rated M for mature and um…Rated R for…restricted? Anyway! Lemons in this scene! Sorry but I promise it's relevant!_

Man is this awkward Robin thought as he and Starfire continued their descent down the tunnel. The tension was high and they haven't spoken a word to each other since they separated. Robin wanted to let out a gusty sigh out but he was scared to even breathe. Starfire was never this quiet. It reminded him of that time when she got mad at him for not calling her his girlfriend. He took a peek at Starfire. She was beautiful, he had to admit, but she always was. When he walked into the tower and saw Starfire and who new look he felt the air knocked out him. She looked amazing; in fact just being next to her was causing blood to rush to his face. The thought of what they could be doing in this dark tunnel cause the blood to rush south. As he tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, he heard Starfire let out a gasp. Robin, who was looking down as to not see Starfire, looked up at her to see what she was gasping at. There in front of them was a huge cliff. Robin can barely see but at the top he could barely make out a large metal door.

"Well Beast Boy did say this area was rigged and levitated. I knew would have to do some climbing."

Starfire nodded in agreement. She continued to looking down avoiding Robin gaze.

"Well I guess we should get started." Robin began to climb the mountain top. To his surprise, he was shock to see Starfire climbing as well.

"Um…Star? Is there any reason why you're not flying?" Starfire looked up at Robin as she grabbed another edge. She let out a grunt as she struggled to lift her body up. She wasn't used to climbing.

"I cannot fly." Starfire said flatly

"What do you mean? Why not?" Starfire gave Robin this look that made realization sink into to him.

Oh yeah that's right. Robin remembered that Starfire couldn't fly when she was confused and not happy. Guilt immediately set into Robin as he realizes he was once again the cause of the Tamaranean in ability to fly.

"Sorry…" Robin uttered under his breath as he continued to climb.

They said nothing to each other as they climb up the cliff. After a few minutes they finally reached the top. Robin brushed some dust off him as turned to look at Starfire who was nearing the top. She was out of breath and her face was flushed. Robin walked towards the edge and offered his hand. Starfire glanced at it before she lift her body onto the edge of the cliff and brushed past Robin. She stood in front of the door as she tried to figure out how to open while Robin still stood at the edge dumbfounded, his hand still out stretched. Starfire never did something that cold before…no matter how mad she was at him.

"This door has no handle…" Starfire muttered to herself as Robin joined her.

Robin took a quick glance at the door. "It's has number pad, if just give me a second I can crack the sys-"

A blast of energy interrupted Robin as Starfire blew the door off.

"That could work too."

Starfire ignored him as she step into the room with Robin quickly following.

The room was dark and musty. It was filled with files and paper work as shelves blocked their path. Starfire rounded a corner to see a computer light fill the room.

"Looks like someone was on here" Starfire sat down on the chair as she tried to log on to the computer.

"You should look at those files. Maybe we can find something useful."

Robin obeyed and went on the other side of the room. He flipped through some of the files before he found something marked prophecy.

"Well that looks promising."

Robin began to reach for it but an overwhelming filling came over him. He let a groan escape his lips as he hunched over in pain. The feeling was fiery, it covered his whole body, and he couldn't take it anymore he collapsed onto the floor.

Starfire sighed as she began to rub her temple. She didn't even know why she suggested Robin to look through the files. It should have been the other way around. She didn't understand technology. Heck she could barely work a toaster. But she was so preoccupied with her discomfort that she suggested that Robin look through the files. She wanted him as far away as possible. She hated being alone with him and she hated the memories that was flowing through her mind. The memory once again crossed her mind, the last time she saw Robin.

"_W-what did you say?" Starfire said already beginning to feel tears form and threaten to spill out._

"_I think we should break up." _

_Starfire looked at Robin in shock, she began to blubber and spurt nonsense as she tried to make sense of his sudden declaration. Finally she found the question she wanted to ask._

"_B-but…Why?"_

_Robin looked down at the floor. He didn't know how to say it. _

"_It's for your own good." _

"_You don't know what's good for me!" Starfire screamed as tears streamed down her face. "I know what this is about. I can take of myself Robin; you had nothing to do with the captivity. It wasn't your fault!"_

"_YES IT WAS!" Robin yelled overwhelmed by his emotions. "Don't you see? They came after you because you were my girlfriend! I almost lost you Starfire! I-I don't want you to be in danger because of me."_

"_We're superheroes Robin. Danger is a must."_

"_Well not at my own doing. Because of me…You…was almost…r-ra…" Robin stopped himself he couldn't get the words out. "It's over Starfire…I don't want to put you in danger anymore."_

"_Please…Please don't do this…" Starfire begged. "I love you!"_

"_I know…which is why I'm doing this."_

_Robin walked up to Starfire and kissed her. He broke away from her and looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain. _

"_The way I am now…I'm not strong enough to protect you. That's why I'm leaving, to become stronger. When I'm strong enough, I'll come back for you…I promise." He wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_I love you Starfire…don't forget that."_

A thud interrupted Starfire thoughts.

"Robin…Are you okay?"

Just as she was approaching him, Robin slowly rose to his feet.

Before she could say anything she felt Robin arms wrap around her.

"Starfire…" he whispered softly as he nibbled on her ear.

Starfire face turned crimson red as she struggled against Robin grip. She knew she could push him away easily but she didn't want to break his bones in the process.

"Robin what's has gotten into you?"

"I can't help it Starfire, I want you."

Starfire let out a gasp as Robin turned his assault onto her neck. She didn't know what to do.

"What are you talking about? We broke up already…y-you have to stop." Starfire pleaded despite the fact that she didn't really want him to stop.

Robin removed his lips from her neck to gaze into Starfire's eyes. "Starfire, I never stopped thinking about you. I made a mistake breaking up with you like that, I never should have left. Please…let me show you how much I love you."

Starfire was about to protest, they were on a mission, this wasn't the time for this. But a burning sensation overwhelmed her. She bent over as the burning sensation got stronger and stronger. She leaned onto Robin as her breathing became normal; she looked up at him her eyes flashed pink before turning green again. "Robin, I want you too." She said as she let her lips clasp onto his. Robin opened his mouth slightly as he felt Starfire tongue explore the contours of his mouth. He tilted his head as he began to fight back, their tongues battling for control. Starfire pulled apart for some air as Robin struggled to take off her suit. He cursed when he couldn't figure out how to take off. Aggravated, he reach for his utility belt and pulled out one of his bat-a-rang. He slashed the outfit leaving Starfire completely exposed. Eager, Robin ran his calloused hands through Starfire's silky smooth skin. She felt better than he ever imagined. Starfire moan into his touch as she unclasped his cape. She wanted to feel him too. She was able to get his top off, exposing his muscular chest. She stroke his chest, trailing every single muscular outline, when that wasn't enough for her she let her lips trail against his chest. Pleasure coursed through Robin body at Starfire movements. He couldn't take it anymore, the burning sensation was back again and stronger than ever. He needed her…Now. Starfire let out a gasp in shock as Robin forced her to the ground. Her groan was replaced with a moan as Robin began to cup her breast. She grabbed a handful of his soft hair as she felt Robin's lips on her chest. She arched her back giving him more access as the grip on his hair increased. Starfire also felt the burning sensation from early return. Motivated by it, she slipped her hand down Robin pants and stroked him. Robin took in a sharp intake of breath at Starfire sudden movement. The pleasure was becoming too much. He pulled down his pants and positioned himself in front of her entrance. He thrust inside her as they both let out a deep moan. He continued thrusting at the pace they set. Starfire was lost in the rhythm she couldn't last much longer. She moaned Robin named as she tighten around him. Robin followed soon after her release and they both climaxed together. Their breathing returned to normal as they gazed at each. Unbeknownst to them someone was watching from the very beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Brother Blood walked through the dark tunnel with a smile plastered on his face. His plan was going exactly as he planned. Of course he had a few minor annoyances but they were quickly being taken care of. Who knew they would be so useful? He thought as he glanced at Segenam, his face creased with a yawn.

"You're yawning again? Don't tell me a little girl and a broken machine caused you so much trouble?"

Segenam stopped his yawning to respond to Blood. "Not really, but it's still a pain. You know how much I hate to fight…sigh…I already forgot what the dream was about…"

Blood sighed in disgust; if it wasn't for his powers Blood wouldn't stand for this man lazy attitude.

"Anyway, we can't start right? We still don't have Raven yet."

"Yes…but I sent Amon after her. Soon she will be ours and we can start the ritual."

"But the boy is a problem yes? After all she's not technically alone. Shall I go with him?"

Before Blood could respond a blast of smoke filled his lungs and his vision. He coughed hysterically.

"What in the world?" Blood sputter disorientated. A whirring sound cut through the air and before Blood could even react he was knocked down onto his feet.

"What is this?" Segenam shouted as he tried to get his bearings.

"That my friend was the art of deception, a trick I learned from the big bat himself."

"You…" Blood could barely make out the figure through all the smoke but it was starting to clear.

"I finally caught you cowards, this time I'm not letting you escape, you're going to take me straight to this so call ritual and tell me what you want with Raven!"

"Hmph, and if I say no?" Blood asked playfully as he rose to his feet.

"Than my bat-a-rang will have to teach you another lesson."

"Tch…You little brat…You clearly don't know who your messing with. Segenam!"

"Honestly when will you learn" Segenam said as he slowly staggered to his feet, his eyes closed. "You can't win!" He opened his eyes fiercely as they changed into a ghostly grey. But instead of seeing a girl in a bat costume he was once again met with smoke.

"You're using the same trick again?" Segenam managed to cough out as he waved his hand and tried to find his target.

"Heh…I knew it, your little paralyzation spell only works if you can see me." Batgirl laughed in the cover of the smoke "To bad for you…"

"Bitch…WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Suddenly he saw her…well not her…actually he saw what looked like a knee.

"I'm right here!" Batgirl said with a smile as she felt her knee make contact with his jaw. Segenam staggered backwards as he grabbed his face in pain.

"Sorry but I'm not finish yet!" Batgirl threw a wave of bat-a-rangs but they struck the ceiling instead.

"Ha! You miss" Segenam stated in happy victory.

"Heh, I wouldn't be so sure…"

Segenam stared at the girl in confusion…wait…what was that sound …it sounded like beeping.

"Oh Shi-" A massive explosion went off before Segenam could even run away as the ceiling fell around him.

"Whew…Well that takes care of that…" Batgirl said as she wiped her hands off "Now…" She turned to Blood. "I just have to take you down…But it doesn't have to be that way. Surrender now and you won't be squashed like you dear friend." She motioned to the rubble.

"Sorry but I don't surrender to cockroaches…"

"So be it…"

At first, there was nothing but a bone chilling silence than Batgirl made her move. She sent a flying kick in his direction but felt nothing but the air.

He's fast. She thought as she landed. She looked around the tunnel but couldn't see him. The explosion kicked up the dust from the earth leaving the tunnel not just dark, but foggy as well.

Relax Batgirl, this is no different from the smoke bomb…just open your senses.

She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"THERE!" She let her fist fly and smiled at the grunt Blood let out as her fist sunk into his stomach. But she wasn't going let him off that easily; he called her a cockroach after all. Just before Blood hit the ground she grabbed his head and banged her knee against it, letting him fall backwards.

"Had enough?" She towered over him, smirking at the sight of his bloody nose. "Or would you like another beating?"

He chuckled as he removed his hand from his nose. "I'm afraid not my dear…"

"So you're finally ready to give up."

"I think it's you who's ready to give up." A voice said from behind.

"W-what!?" Batgirl turned her head quickly but no longer had the energy to do so. She collapsed on the ground…she knew this feeling.

"How can this be…I blew you up…you should be dead." She said as she struggled to lift up her body.

"Don't worry I'll help you up." Segenam said as he grabbed her harshly by the hair, putting her in a kneeling position in front of Blood.

"Now than how about this, if you beg for my forgiveness, I might just make your death peaceful. What do you say dear? Surely you wouldn't want your last moments of life to be filled with excruciating pain would you?"

Blood brought his hand to his cheek as he felt something wet on it. He pulled his hand back as he realized, she just spat on him.

"Screw you." Batgirl smirked as she could see the anger rising in Blood face. The smirked was wiped away as Blood fist pounded on her face.

"Wretched Brat! And after I offered a peaceful death!" He stopped his beating for a second as a sinister smile crept across his face.

"Blood, Shall I end her now?" Segenam asked wondering if that was what the smile meant.

"No, Let's make her really suffer…by living…"

Segenam looked at Blood puzzled before realization crept through his face.

"You mean…"

"Put her one the ground Segenam. Make sure her back is exposed. I would really hate to miss."

"W-what are you doing!?" Batgirls panicked as fear begin to set in. She could no longer see Blood as Segenam pushed her further to the ground. She struggle against him, her face smothered in the dirt, but the spell was to strong. She couldn't move. She didn't have the energy.

"D-don't!" Batgirl screeched as tears started to form.

"It's a little too late for that my dear…now hold still, this is only going to hurt for second…"

* * *

Robin stared down at Starfire in shock…his breathing finally starting to become normal.

Did that just happen? Did we really just…?

Starfire face looked equally confused as his was. Her once pink eyes were now the same emerald green that they were before this all happened and those eyes were filled with confusion.

"Starfire…I…" Robin started but stopped at the sound of thundering footsteps.

"Batgirl, Are you in here!?" Cyborg yelled entering the room

Starfire let out a screech as she tried to cover herself.

"Cyborg, What are you doing here!? Where's Batgirl!?" Robin asked completely bewildered at the turn of events, and to shock by Cyborg presence to cover himself up.

"Whoa…Guys…seriously? Now wasn't the time to be doing stuff like that. I mean I know you missed him Star but da-"

"CYBORG! Where is Batgirl!?" Robin bellowed interrupting Cyborg flustered blubbering.

Cyborg, who seemed to just remember what he came in here for, returned to his senses.

"W-we got attack by Blood and some new guy, He had us pinned down and…she went after them."

"You mean…You lost her!?" Robin was ready to kill Cyborg, if it was possible, but a painful and agonizing scream pieced through the room.

"That scream…" Starfire looked around confused.

"It sounded like…" Cyborg voice was filled with fear.

"BARBARA!" Robin quickly raced out of the room, his face pale.

"Robin Wait!" Starfire flew after him, her body wiped in a dusty blanket that was covering the books, Cyborg right behind her.

"Robin! Stop!" Cyborg commanded, not ask.

"B-but Barbara…She…"

"Ssh…" Cyborg face was insistently serious and then suddenly he took out his cannon and fired a shot out into the distance.

"OW!" A figure let out as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Jeez…what was that for?" He said massaging his injured shoulder. "Speaking of which how did you find me? I was sure I did the cloaking spell correctly…"

Cyborg tapped the robotic side of his head. "Heat signals."

"Damn…" Robin grabbed him by the collar and lifted him in the air. "Hey! Hey! why are you mad? I helped you two out didn't I?"

Robin eyes opened wide. "What are you talking about, you mean…?" He glanced at Starfire. "You made us do that?"

"Hey I didn't make you guys do anything… I just increased the lust you guys felt for each other. That was already there. You guys did the rest." The guy said with a perverted grin on his face.

He was responded with a blast of green energy that sent him flying from Robin hand.

"Shut Up!" Starfire face was red with embarrassment.

"Hey cutie, don't be mad. I helped you get back with your boyfriend right? My name is Asmodeus and I-"

"I don't care what your name is! Where is Barbara!?" Robin commanded as he grabbed him by the collar once again.

"I-I don't know, I'm here with you guys. That scream came from across the cavern."

"Take us there."

"I can't do that…Oof!" Asmodeus doubled over in pain as Robin punched him the gut.

"Take us there…NOW!"

"Tch, this sucks…I wasn't supposed to have to fight you…I'm a man of love after all…I don't do well in fights." The sight of Robin raising his fist again set a look of fear across Asmodeus face.

"W-wait! Don't! Damn…I can't believe I'm about to use the spell _she _taught me…" Asmodeus mumbled.

"What are you talking about who is she?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Asmodeus chuckled.

"Bastard!" Just as Robin was about to make contact, Asmodeus quickly let out "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" His body disappeared from Robin hands and he flew away in the form of a black raven.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin looked on in shock.

"That spell…"

"That chant…"

"That form…"

It was Raven's.

* * *

_Gasp! What does this mean? Sorry this chapter was so late everyone I been MIA cause of some things and I didn't want those depressing feelings to come through in my stories. I think we will finally have an appearance by our couple who has also been MIA. Who knows maybe you'll even find out just who these mysterious characters are. (Or maybe you know already? :/) Keep leaving your reviews! They really make me feel appreciated, and lets me know you're enjoying the story! Okay until the next chapter Bye~_


	8. Chapter 8

_It was a peaceful day at the titan's tower. With no crime fighting schedule for the day, the titans decided now would be a great time to train up. While everybody was up and ready for their training session, there was one member who was still lying peacefully in bed. _

_Beast Boy let out a yawn as he rose from his bed and stretched. He smacked his lips and looked groggily at the alarm clock. 1:02 pm. Meh, it's still early, He thought and with a sigh snuggled back into his covers. Wait a minute…1:02… Wasn't there something schedule at 12…?_

"_CRAP!" Beast Boy scrambled out of bed and bolted to the training room. When he burst through the room of course everybody was already there starting._

_Cyborg was standing next to the doorway taking notes when Beast boy stumbled in._

_He smiled, "Hey BB, nice to see you on time for once."_

"_Sorry Dude, Ugh I don't know what happened I asked Raven to wake me up." _

"_Dude, she's not your mom. Wake your own self up. She probably didn't want to wake you up since you used up so much energy yesterday fighting Adonis"_

"_Hmph, He was light work."_

_Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Sure he was."_

"_So…How's everybody doing?" Beast Boy asked as watched his other teammates train._

"_Pretty good, Starfire's hit accuracy is near perfection and Robin as good as always." Cyborg looked over his note pad. "But surprisingly, Raven not doing that good." _

"_What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked surprise to hear his girlfriend name and "not doing going" used in the same sentence._

"_See for yourself" Cyborg pointed to Raven who was in the corner of the room. Her eyes were close as she quietly chanted to herself. She opened them again and stretched her hand out to a huge weight that must have weighed a ton. The familiar black aura in cased the weight as it shakily begin to rise before snapping and dropping down again. _

"_She's been trying to lift that weight for the past hour." _

_Beast Boy frowned in concern. He knew Raven been out of touch for a few weeks but he assume that she'll be able to handle it but now he was beginning to think maybe she needs some help._

"_I'm going to go talk to her."_

_Cyborg nodded his head and went back to his notes._

_Raven let out a frustrated sigh as Beast Boy approached her._

"_Hey…Everything okay?"_

_Raven wiped her forehead with her hand and frown. _

"_Everything is fine." She said in a monotone voice as she focused her attention back on the weight._

_Beast Boy turned around to see Starfire and Robin leaving and Cyborg giving him a understanding nod. Beast Boy flash him a smile, thanking him for giving them sometime alone._

"_Are you sure beca-"_

"_Yes!" She answered quickly as she tried to in case the weight again with her aura but this time the black energy didn't even reach the weight._

"_Rae…Are you sure you're okay? You don't loo-"_

"_I SAID I'M FINE!" Raven snapped her head around to glare at Beast Boy, Her four eyes, red and filled with anger. Her teeth clenched and her hair blown away in complete rage. Then she gasped and her eyes were the same purple tone that Beast Boy remembered than being. She turned away from him in shame, her back hunched over as if trying to disappear._

"_I-I'm sorry…I-I just…"_

_Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her reassuring. "Rae, it's okay, just tell me what's wrong."_

_Raven bit her lip. "I think we should…break up…"_

_Beast Boy sighed into her neck as he tried to understand her sudden outburst. "Why?"_

_When Raven didn't reply he asked another question. "Do you want to break up?"_

"_No…But I don't want you to hate me."_

"_Raven, I would never hate you."_

_Raven shook her head, "You don't understand, Gar, I…"_

_Beast Boy turned Raven towards him and gazed her face. He tilted her head up with his thumb so he could get good look at her._

"_Raven, I love you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."_

"_But Garfield-"Raven began but Garfield lips stopped her from protesting anymore._

"_Listen doesn't worry about anything…I will never leave you no matter what happens…" He said as he gently hugged her, her face buried against his chest._

"_I know Garfield…I know."_

* * *

That was two days before she left. Beast Boy thought as he tracked slowly behind Raven, hating the idea of walking next to her. He was still hurt, and all through he still hated her for what she did, for what she said, He also knew he meant those words that he said to her that day _"Raven, I would never hate you."_ Even now, He still loved her. Those feelings completely overwhelm the feelings of hate that was still buried deep inside him. He knew what they had was real, so why? Why did she say those things to him? That was the emotion that was at the max right now, bitter betrayal and confusion. He wanted to ask these things but he knew he couldn't. Personal matters would have to wait until after the mission.

He heard Raven let out an annoyed sigh and stopped walking.

"What is it?" Beast Boy stopped too refusing to be next to her.

"This is a dead end."

Beast Boy looked around to see they have entered an enormous space with no sign of doors, Just earth and rocks.

"This can't be right; it's probably just hidden somewhere. We should look around some more."

"Or you could just admit that you made a mistake. It wouldn't be the first time you made one." Raven muttered the last part under her breath.

"Right after all I'm just an immature fool." Beast boy sarcastically answered.

"I-I didn't say that."

"No, But you **did** say it"

Raven sucked her teeth and turned her attention to one side of the space. "Where should I look?"

"I don't care" Beast Boy said coldly already looking at the opposite side.

"Look I'm going to look over here okay?" Raven heard no response. She turned to look at him.

"Beast Boy, did you hear me?" Beast Boy once again ignored her. Raven could feel rage threatening to tear him apart and Raven was just about to let her do just that. But instead of going straight for the jugular vein, she decided to voice her frustration.

"Okay seriously, what's your problem? You have been an asshole to me all day!"

Beast Boy laughed, "I've been an asshole? That's just rich."

"Yes, you have been. Just because of what happened in the past doesn't mean you can treat me this way…or maybe that dumb bitch Terra has already influenced you."

That set Beast Boy off. "Terra has nothing to do with this!" He angrily stated as he turned finally looked at Raven since they been alone together. "You're the last person to talk! She's not the witch who ripped my heart out!"

Raven could feel her face turn red at the sound of that word. How dare he! He knew how she felt about being called a witch.

"You have some nerve criticizing me, when you're just a green mutant freak!" She said as she walked over to Beast Boy bellowing in his face.

Beast Boy clenched his teeth and whispered dangerously. "Oh so I'm a freak now? You're so pathetic; at least I have people who accept me for who I am. I had a chance to be normal! You were just born a freak! Even my parents accepted me when I turned out this way. Unlike you, you're own parents don't even want you!"

That's when Raven snapped.

"SHUT UP!" She blasted her energy at him and sent Beast Boy flying.

Beast Boy quickly turned himself over in the air and landed on his feet.

He gazed her in shock as he realized that he was looking at Rage instead of Raven.

Crap, I went too far, I should apologize. Beast Boy thought but a voice injected its own opinion.

_No, don't apologize; you have every right to be mad. You did nothing wrong._

Yeah! After all, she was the one who broke his heart…But still…I didn't mean that and I know Raven didn't mean those things either. I was just angry.

_And are you still angry?_

Well, Yes…but-

_Than embrace it. It's not good to bottle up your emotions. Just let the rage out._

And Beast Boy did just that. His green eyes were replaced with bloody red, mirroring Raven's.

He transformed into a T-Rex and with a roar, swung his tail at her. Raven floated higher and grabbed a rock with her energy and flung it at Beast Boy. He caught it in between his teeth and with a mighty bite crumbled it into dust.

Raven floated lower looking for more things to throw at him, just as she was about to grab another boulder, Beast Boy tail knocked her into the wall.

Beast Boy sneered at her as she crawled out of the crater that she just created.

_Yes! This is what she deserves; Let her feel the same pain that she caused you._

No wait this isn't right…I don't want to hurt her. Beast Boy grabbed his head in frustration as he tried to shake the negative voice out his head.

_Don't fight it…Embrace it…Embrace the rage._

No…I can't…

_Beast Boy…_

NO! I won't hurt her!

Beast boy eyes flicked green again as he blinked in confusion. He shook his head to get his thoughts together again.

Was I just under a spell? He looked for Raven and found her glaring at him with a look of utter blood lust.

She's still under the influence he thought; I'll have to break it.

"Raven" He took a step towards her. Raven let out a roar and charged at him her fist glowing.

"Raven, Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Beast boy begged as he struggled to dodge her kicks and punches. "Please snap out of it!" Raven finally connected one of her punches with his face. Beast Boy staggered backwards a bit daze but quickly back flipped as he barley dodged a boulder Raven just flung at him.

She's really trying to kill me, Looks like I have no choice but to be rough. He thought as he transformed into a gorilla. He charged at Raven, punching a few rocks that Raven desperately threw at him, having nothing that could deal more damage. When he finally reached her, he transformed himself back to normal and tackled her to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Raven said struggling to free herself from Beast Boy grip.

"No I won't! Not until you calm down!" He grabbed her wrists and forced them back down.

"Dammit! Beast Boy, if you don't get off of me…"

"Why did you leave?" Beast boy's voice stopped Raven frantic struggling.

Raven stared in shock. She didn't know what to say. "I loved you and yet you threw me away like thrash, tell me why Raven. I need to know. I deserve to know" She looked away from him at the sight of his eyes beginning to fill with tears. She knew she would crack if she saw him cry. This was just like the night, but this time Beast Boy wasn't going to let her run.

He removed one of his hands from her wrist and used it to sharply turn her head towards him.

"Look at me!" Beast Boy desperately pleaded. He needed answers. This question has been on his mind for years and he was going to make sure she answered it.

"No, I can't." Raven eyes were shut tightly close.

"Why because you're afraid that if you look at me you'll tell the truth?"

"Get off of me!" Raven began to struggle again.

"No! not until you tell me!"

"No…"

"Raven!"

"I HAD TOO!" She finally shrieked as the tear finally spilled from her eyes.

Beast Boy gazed down at her for a moment before speaking "What do you mean…?"

"I couldn't control myself when I was with you. Being with you had open up so many emotions for me I couldn't control them all. I didn't want to hurt you." She said through the tears.

"Raven how could letting your emotions free hurt me?"

"My powers wouldn't respond or sometimes they would go out of control. You made me feel things, I wasn't excepting that."

That's when Beast Boy remembered all the time Raven lost control. That time in the training room, the time when they first kissed and Raven cause all the light bulbs in the tower to break. The times when they were fighting crime and Raven would accidentally hit Beast Boy, It all made sense.

"Don't you see…? I had to leave. I needed to time alone to sort out these feelings. I always use to ignore my emotions but during that time away I was able to understand each of every one of them. I couldn't do that before because of all the interruptions. Why do you think I am able to cry right now without taking this whole cavern down?"

Beast Boy sighed in frustration as everything began to make sense. But he still had to ask. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did try! But you wouldn't listen to me. And I knew if I told you I needed to go away you would have went with me, or even followed me. I needed to do this alone. I knew the only way you were going to leave me alone was if I made you hate me. So…" Raven trailed off as she knew he remember that night very well. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Beast Boy chuckled lightly "Well, your plan failed. I never stopped loving you, Raven I still do."

"Gar…"

Beast Boy leaned down and closed his eyes as Raven closed her as well. Just as their lips were about to touch a voice interrupted them.

"Garfield…" Terra was standing at the entrance; her face showed her distress and was flowing with tears.

"Terra?" Beast Boy removed himself from Raven. "What are you doing down here?" He started walking towards her but Raven hand stopped him from moving any further.

"Beast Boy, wait…" Raven examined Terra in confusion. Something was off about her. The look in her eyes she knew she seen that look somewhere before. "I think Terra is under a spell."

Before Beast Boy could respond, Terra voice was heard once again.

"You witch! You took him from me, well if I can't have him, THAN NO ONE CAN!" Terra eyes glowed yellow and her hair began to float as the cavern began to shake and rumble.

"She's trying to bring the ceiling down!" Raven screamed as she tried to regain her balance.

"Terra, DON'T!" Beast Boy began to run for her but Raven quickly grabbed him and placed a shield around them as earth began to fall around them.

As the dust began to settle, Raven let the shield down and coughed.

"Terra!" Beast Boy quickly rushed to her, her body hidden underneath the rocks, her hand the only thing visible.

"We have to get her to the hospital." He frantically tried to remove some of the earth off of her. "Raven! Help me!" He turned around to look for her. "Raven?" She was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Raven approached the figure. "It was pretty smart of you to hide the portal within the wall, that always been you specialty hasn't it?"

The figure chuckled, "We can't all be great teleporters, Raven"

"So you guys are behind this. I should have known."

"Livius spell gave it away huh?"

"And I'm guessing you're the one who influence me and Beast Boy Amon?"

He shrugged. "I tried too but I guess his wrath was a little too low."

"You guys had your fun…Now it's time for this to end."

"Dear Raven" Raven turned to the voice. "The fun has just begun."

There stood Brother Blood with Segenam, Livius, and Asmodeus right behind him. Amon moved from his spot and joined them.

Raven glared at the scene before her. Her four brothers, standing with the enemy, what a twisted family reunion.


End file.
